The 17th Hunger Games
by Missfantasyland
Summary: Athena Callon is a Career from District 2 and has been training for the games for the past 10 years. She has always seen the games as an honor to take part in but will her dream turn into a nightmare? Starts in the arena, ends in the arena.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Athena Callon. I'm 17 years old and I'm from District 2. I have been training for the games for 10 years now. My dad, who trains future tributes along with my mom, think I am ready to volunteer or be reaped if I'm lucky enough. If I do get reaped then no one will volunteer, my dad made sure of that. Even if he didn't no one would anyway because I have expressed how much I want to be in the games.

Let's see, I'm fast and good with a bow. I see myself as brave, strong. I will do anything to return home to my district and bring pride to it. I want people to remember me. I have long brown hair that is curly. My eyes are a distinct blue and I am quiet small in stature. I think people will think I am weak but they are wrong, deadly wrong.

My district partner is Steele Malone. He's 18. He is my friend but soon he will most likely turn on me after all the weaker tributes are dead. Friendship can only go so far you know. The people from the other career districts are Tiger and Gem from District 1. Gem is 15 and Tiger is 16. They are both blond with grey eyes.  
Typical of tributes from District 1, sponsors usually sponsor 'pretty' people. From District 4 Emerald and Finn. They are both 16 and again are 'pretty'. They both have golden blond hair and sea green eyes. Sponsors will have a hard time choosing who to keep alive this year. Steele has a sort of blacky- brown hair colour and brown eyes.  
They are all very skilled in combat and are vicious.

I remember the reaping. When my name got drawn. I walked up proudly and people clapped. My mother gave me a blood red stone with a dragon wrapped around it as my token. I wear it all the time. In the Capitol District 2 was a hit. Our tribute parade outfits were based on District 2's bloodthirsty tributes. Not like drinking blood but because almost every year a District 2 tribute wins. They were blood red outfits that had small amounts of red sparkle on them. The Capitol loved it. We were defiantly the best looking tributes. My necklace matched it as well.  
My training score was an 11, the highest one out of everyone.

My interview with Caesar Flickerman was good also. My dress was a red dress that fitted my figure. It was plain and had layers. My hair was in a bun with red wash off highlights. Again the Capitol loved me.

The morning of the games I was very excited. I went on the ship and people from the crap districts, like 3 and 6,looked very scared. I laughed.  
My jacket was a red colour. I had butterflies in my stomach. In my final moments before the games I stepped into the tube and rose up on my pedestal and watched the clock count down to zero...


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I rise up on the pedestal slowly. The sun is bright so I put my hand over my face to shield it. When my eyes adjust I get a better view of the arena. A giant clearing to make way for the silver cornucopia that glimmers in the sun, surrounding the clearing a dense forest and not so far of in the distance some mountains.

I snap out of observation mode and get ready to make my way to the cornucopia. Being from District 2 I'm expected to do that. I eye a bow and a sheath of arrows. My eyes try to find my district partner, Steele but I can't find him. The clock is now at 11.

10. Get ready  
9,8,7,6. Get in position  
5. Get the bow  
4,3,2. Get set.  
1. Go.

I pounce of the pedestal and run as fast as I can to the cornucopia. I'm a fast runner so I'm the first one there. I grab the bow and sheath of arrows and load it then fire. My arrow embeds itself in the chest of the District 8 girl. Emerald and Steele have made there way to the cornucopia but Finn, Tiger and Gem are not here.

Emerald has already grabbed a trident and is battling the boy from 6 and Steel has ran of with a sword to attack the tributes foolish enough to come to the cornucopia. 'Athena, cover me!' He shouts. I load up my bow and shoot down the boy from 3.  
Steele runs sends his sword through the girl from 9's back and then slashes her district partner's throat because he tried to attack him. Most likely because Steele killed his partner. I see Finn and Tiger killing the rest of the tributes who battled over the back packs. Gem runs up to Emerald and helps her defeat the boy from 6 with her knife. He falls to the ground lifeless.

Steele, Finn and Tiger make there way back to the cornucopia and check all the weapons and supplies. I go and check that there are no remaining tributes and that they have all left the clearing. I make my way back to the cornucopia and then the cannons go off. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
10 tributes dead, so including the careers there is 13 of us left. That isn't many I expected more. I'm not sure which tributes are still alive. I'm guessing probably both from 7 because this is pretty much home for them and maybe the girl from 6. She did get a high training score. Which is a mistake because that just puts her higher on our kill list. I should probably say my kill list. I don't plan on staying in the career pack for long, I hunt better alone...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review I would love to know your thoughts about this and if you like it maybe perhaps you could favorite it or follow it or something like that. But yeah I hope you liked it. **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Erinx**


End file.
